Current storage management systems employ a number of different methods to perform storage operations on electronic data. For example, data can be stored in primary storage as a primary copy or in secondary storage as various types of secondary copies including, as a backup copy, a snapshot copy, a hierarchical storage management copy (“HSM”), as an archive copy, and as other types of copies.
A primary copy of data is generally a production copy or other “live” version of the data which is used by a software application and is generally in the native format of that application. Primary copy data may be maintained in a local memory or other high-speed storage device that allows for relatively fast data access if necessary. Such primary copy data is typically intended for short term retention (e.g., several hours or days) before some or all of the data is stored as one or more secondary copies, for example to prevent loss of data in the event a problem occurred with the data stored in primary storage.
Secondary copies include point-in-time data and are typically for intended for long-term retention (e.g., weeks, months or years depending on retention criteria, for example as specified in a storage policy as further described herein) before some or all of the data is moved to other storage or discarded. Secondary copies may be indexed so users can browse and restore the data at another point in time. After certain primary copy data is backed up, a pointer or other location indicia such as a stub may be placed in the primary copy to indicate the current location of that data.
One form of secondary copy is a snapshot copy. From an end-user viewpoint, a snapshot may be seen as an instant image of the primary copy data at a given point in time. A snapshot generally captures the directory structure of a primary copy volume at a particular moment in time, and also preserves file attributes and contents. In some embodiments, a snapshot may exist as a virtual file system, parallel to the actual file system. Users typically gain a read-only access to the record of files and directories of the snapshot. By electing to restore primary copy data from a snapshot taken at a given point in time, users may also return the current file system to the prior state of the file system that existed when the snapshot was taken.
A snapshot may be created instantly, using a minimum of file space, but may still function as a conventional file system backup when stored at or near the file system. A snapshot may not actually create another physical copy of all the data, but may simply create pointers that are able to map files and directories to specific disk blocks. The snapshot may be a copy of a set of files and/or directories as they were at a particular point in the past. That is, the snapshot is an image, or representation, of a volume of data at a point in time. A snapshot may be as a secondary copy of a primary volume of data, such as data in a file system, an Exchange server, a SQL database, an Oracle database, and so on. The snapshot may be an image of files, folders, directories, and other data objects within a volume, or an image of the blocks of the volume.
Data storage systems utilize snapshots for a variety of reasons. One typical use of snapshots is to copy a volume of data without disabling access to the volume for a long period. After performing the snapshot, the data storage system can then copy the data set by leveraging the snapshot of the data set. Thus, the data storage system performs a full backup of a primary volume when a primary volume is active and generating real-time data. Although performing a snapshot (i.e., taking an image of the data set) is a fast process, the snapshot is typically not an effective or reliable backup copy of a data set, because it does not actually contain the content of the data set. Restoring data from snapshots can be especially cumbersome, because a restoration process cannot restore the data set using snapshots alone. Recovery of individual files or folders can be especially cumbersome, because typical systems often recover an entire snapshot in order to restore an individual file or folder imaged by the snapshot.
However, the speed of performing, or taking, a snapshot can often be a great benefit to data storage systems that are required to store large amounts of data. Thus, utilizing snapshots in ways other than those described above may provide significant utility to data storage systems, because snapshots are fast, are space efficient, and facilitate performing off host data storage operations, among other advantages.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.